


In this room -

by Bi_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, Missing Scene, haha it's trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Fox/pseuds/Bi_Fox
Summary: -  she killed a person
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bellamione
Kudos: 7





	In this room -

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В этой комнате](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632221) by Bi-Fox. 



> One very strange evening, I decided that I wanted to translate this work, heh. There are very few words, no plot and an incredible amount of mistakes, but who will forbid me?  
> English is not my first language, because if you see a serious mistake - please let me know.

_Once i saw, how in this room killed person._

And the person melted, melted, spreading on the parquet of red-yellow magma and burned, burned with smoke so black and thick, and the Flame inhaled deeper and person seemed to blacken from the inside, cover with a thick crust with billions of cracks. And it was necessary to scream till a wheeze and dry cough, and lead slowly with your hands, without touching your nails, catch your collarbone with one fingertip, this is how you touched statues in temples long overgrown with thick moss, under a starry dome and in the very bowels of the earth. So called the gods people, who went crazy, so the gods touched their temples and eyes, so that the coolness drove away the stakes in the flesh, and only so screamed person in this room.

And the breaths were sharp, sharp, teeth clenched till pain, till cracks, and there was not enough air, and there was only black smoke in my lungs, while the Flame nearby continued to burn unbearably. And the veins under a sharp dagger opened, and feelings stretched in thin streams on white skin, to the flame, to the heat and to dry palms, because everything in this room was about them two. Eyelashes were whitening from the ashes and each exhale drove a fire around the house, the walls of the room glowed red, leaving black and green flashes in the eyes and loudly cracking. And person the prayed the Flames above him and pulled his hands to the decaying garments. The man left dark burns on Bellatrix's neck, drew curves on his jaw with his lips, and set fire to tar curls.

_In this room was killed Hermione Granger._


End file.
